


Dearly Beloved Snowflakes

by LadyNoir



Series: A Risqué AU [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Melino and Alexandra Talk About Their Lives, Other, Romantic Friendship, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Melino and Alexandra have a small talk about Melino's life and their friendship.
Relationships: OC & OC, Original Male Character & Original Female Character
Series: A Risqué AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dearly Beloved Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astorey_91 (a_silmaril_by_name)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silmaril_by_name/gifts), [Buggo_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/gifts).



> Hello guys!  
> This story was born thanks to @astorey_91 who created the lovely Melino and allowed me to play with him so that this was written.  
> Also Anariel, @Buggo_Writes OC is also mentioned (since she's Alex's twin sister)  
> So I hope you all enjoy this small fluffy piece!

Alexandra stared at the tall blonde in front of her with apprehension. She had always liked Melino, since the first time she had met him when he had been comforting Anariel after her first time with Feanaro, the two had struck an odd friendship. For some reason he had always looked and felt familiar to her and it wasn’t until one day she had overheard a particularly heated conversation between Arafinwe and Melino that she had finally connected the dots. 

She had been angry at first, extremely so and she had endeavored to let her anger be felt around the Arafinwean home. Melino was her friend and she couldn’t believe how Arafinwe, sweet, courteous, Arafinwe had treated his own son, deep inside it scared her a little more than she would have been willing to admit. If Arafinwe could treat Melino like that, Melino being his own blood, then what if Arafinwe ever got tired of her? Was he going to throw her out to the streets? She dreaded thinking about it too much. 

But even if she had been giving the Arafinweans a literal cold shoulder over Melino, she had felt wrong about the whole thing, which is why she was in Feanaro’s home visiting her friend. Melino stepped aside to allow her into his spacious set of rooms and she heard as he ordered the maid that had led her there to prepare them a light snack. She made her way to the familiar sitting room and sat in her favorite chair, fiddling with the skirt of her dress as she waited for Melino to join her. 

Melino joined her shortly afterwards and sat across from her, she realized that he was trying to mask his confusion so she smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your visits, Alexandra,” Melino began, his voice filled with genuine curiosity, “but I feel that this isn’t a social visit.” 

Alexandra fidgeted a little under his gaze, so much like Arafinwe’s now that she could place the resemblance, not that she ever fidgeted when Arafinwe gazed at her, but with Melino it was different. Their situations while not the same were a little bit alike. 

“I just,” she began softly, “I found out about you and Arafinwe.” 

Melino furrowed his brow as he continued to look at her, “about me and Lord Arafinwe?” 

“That you’re his son,” she added. 

She had feared the next thing that happened, it was instant, Melino’s face closed up entirely, she knew that if she had been like her or Anariel, any powers would have been acting up at the moment. 

“I didn’t mean to pry,” she added quickly, “I just wanted to know what had happened between the two of you and how you ended up here.” 

“And what did my dear father have to say about it?” Melino asked icily. 

“The truth,” Alexandra answered, her hands scrunching the skirt of her dress as she tried to prevent herself from freezing herself or the room over in her anxiousness. 

“The truth?” Melino couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. 

“He was dismissive at first, and then he tried to tell me some bullshit story and I spoke to Findarato who confronted him about it until he told us both the truth and I was so angry,” Alexandra said anxiously. 

“Why were you angry?” 

“Because you’re my friend, Melino, because no child should be treated in such way nor kicked out of their home, you know how I feel about mine and Ana’s current situation, sure Ana’s enjoying it, I think, and you know that everyone in Arafinwe’s house treats me as if I will hurt them if they approach me too suddenly, their wariness is driving me up the walls,” she complained managing to keep her tone of voice even. 

A smile crossed Melino’s face and he motioned for Alexandra to sit with him, she grinned at him before she moved from her armchair to his lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you, Niquessë,” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair, “I don’t want you to get in trouble on my behalf.” 

Alexandra grinned at him as she placed her arms around Melino’s shoulders, “who said that I’m in trouble, Ambalaurë? Now, I can’t speak much for your father, but I heard that he got snowed in, in his office.” 

“A tragedy, I’m sure,” Melino said with a grin of his own. 

Alexandra nodded at him before she cupped his face with her hand as gently as she could, Melino leaned into the touch, cheekily pressing his lips to the palm of her hand, eliciting giggles from her, “you’re my friend, Melino, my best friend apart from Ana.” 

“An honor, Niquessë,” he assured her. 

“And I’m sorry,” she continued softly, “not on your father’s behalf, but on behalf of the world, I guess; Ara should have realized long ago that you are as worthy as any of his other sons.” 

“But what if I’m truly not?” Melino asked quietly. 

“You are, I know so, you’re sweet, kind and everything a honorable ner should be,” she told him, her thumb caressing his cheek. 

“I am also a prostitute,” Melino reminded her gently. 

“Am I not the same? I got sold to your uncle as if I was no more than cattle and the gifted over to your father when Feanaro realized that I wouldn’t be as pilant as Ana; despite the jewels, the dresses and the riches I get, I know my place in the household, is the only way no one can ever use it against me,” Alexandra said softly. 

Melino pressed his lips to her in a soft comforting kiss, “you’re not, not in that household, Niquessë, as much as I loathe to admit that my father has redeeming qualities, he’s not a cruel ner and he nor my brothers would debase you as such, they know that you are a Lady, as Feanaro knows with Ana, after much prompting, deep inside he knows that there is nothing in this world that could ever compare to your or Ana’s worth.” 

“Nothing can compare to yours either, Laurë and if Feanaro ever needs to be reminded I heard that it’s blizzard season,” she murmured against his lips before he kissed her again. 

Melino’s kisses were different than Arafinwe’s and Findarato’s in a way that they were of comfort rather than sexual, his lips were soft and warm against hers and filled her with a sense of safety and security that she had only felt before when her sister was near. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against Melino’s and smiled at him before kissing his cheek chastely.

“Do you have anything to do this afternoon?” Melino asked after a moment of just basking in each other’s presence. 

“Not at all,” Alexandra asked. 

“What if we go to the gardens and have a small picnic to celebrate our frienship, just us?” 

Alexandra grinned at him and nodded, “just us.” 

Melino stood from the armchair, Alexandra in his arms squealing as he did so, he laughed at her reaction as she secured her arms around his shoulders. 

“Asshole,” she chided him. 

He grinned, “only for you, Niquessë” 

**Author's Note:**

> Words In Quenya: 
> 
> Niquessë: Snowflake (Melino’s nickname for Alex)  
> Ambalaurë: golden top (referring to his golden hair, Alex’s nickname for Melino)  
> Ner: male elf  
> Laurë: golden


End file.
